A boys dream
by kirntosaneth
Summary: Kira is a troubled kid, but in order to change his attitude and habit, he has to change himself first. A bit of romance and friendship
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

This is my first story, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The tragic

It was a dark and murky day, the clouds overhead covered the sun, There seemed to be gloominess in the air. Today was like every average day,going to school, then back home, a never ending cycle every day of the week for also for a whole year. Kira sighed pushing up his glasses as he looked up to the skies, a sudden drop of water fell onto his face.

" What! The weather forecast didn't say anything about sudden showers of rain." Kira exclaimed out loud, while running for the nearest shade that he could find, which happen to be under a bus stop. Panting for his breath under the shelter of the bus stop, he seem to not have notice a person that was also under the bus stop shelter.

"Here, have this " A hand holding onto a handkerchief came into the view of Kira's sight

"Thanks" Kira reached up and grabbed the handkerchief and wiped his face. Then he stood up and looked at the person who offered him the handkerchief. He was stunned there unmoved at that instance. The girl was cute with long pink hair, and a school uniform that he could not identify. Kira just stood there gaping and blushing at the same time.

The girl saw Kira's expression, putting her hand up to her face and started giggling, "Well I gotta go now, see ya." She got onto the bus that has just rolled into the stop.

Kira stood there just capture by her beauty, then his phone just ringed. Kira dazzle stood there and was splashed by a car passed. Kira waking up from his dazzle, flip up the cover of his phone and answered.

"Hello, this is Kira" Kira answered as he jogged to the nearest convenient store, which was a few feet away

"Hey Kira, Arthurn, and WHERE ARE YOU?" Athrun screamed on the phone.

"Ouch, that hurts, Arthrun you don't have to do that everytime you phone me in the morning," Kira replied as he took a raincoat packet from the shelf and walking toward the cashier.

"You don't have to do that," Arthrun micked "You are always way to scared of things!"

"Am not" Kira replied while paying for the raincoat, and wearing it in the washroom that was in the convient store.

"Have you looked at the time yet, Kira?" Arthrun asked, trying to contain his anger inside.

"What is your problem dude, lots of time till school ...," Kira replied, then he realized, he slowly turned the watch to face him. There was only five minutes till school started, Kira froze. He pushed open the washroom the door and immediately started sprinting through the store and into the streets . He started running for school weaving through the crowd of people. "Arthurn I will be there in a jiffy" Kira stated hastly and ended the phone call. "Wah! I can't believe that I am going to be late for the fifty time again.

* * *

Please leave a comment


	2. Chapter 2: kind heart

Hey guy's this is my second chapter, so bear with me! You may find this chapter annoying but it is very important to my characters development.

* * *

Chapter 2: kind heart

It has been 25 minutes since Kira ran out from the store, and he hadn't go very far. The path that he has chosen was bad. The streets are cramp, it was bustling with tons of people trying to go to work and cars were passing by at tremendous speed like the road was some make shift highway. Kira could barely move an inch at all, "At this rate I can't get to school, this is hopeless." Kira thought.

Moving toward the bus stop, pushing and shoving his way through the crowd. There was in the long line up of the bus, Kira look around the line. The bus stop had a small covered area that protected the people from the rain. Due to the last ten year after it was built there, the metal has been dulled and starting to rust. The bus slowly roll to a stop, at the station. The people in front started rushing straight for the door, trying to cramp into the bus. The bus wasn't grand, it had only a seating capacity of 30 and had only limited space for people to stand on. Overall it was completely outdated and coughed smoke every once in a while and had a tendency to break down.

"Man I hate these bus. " Kira said to himself. The bus was nearly full already, when a woman behind Kira tripped and Kira fall down sprawling on to the ground.

"Ow, that actually hurts!" Kira pushes himself up from the ground and shaking his head to stop the ringing inside his head. He turns around and looked at the woman that pushed him down who was still on the ground. Kira walked over to her, crouched at the woman's shoulder. The woman had yellow hair and was reasonably fit and in her mid twenty. Kira pokes her in the shoulder lightly. She did not respond to his poke. He lightly grab her by her shoulder and flips her over so that Kira could see her face. Her forehead was bleeding blood, Kira freezes and didn't know what to do. He then remember that he should call the ambulance, and get the woman to the hospital. Kira flips his phone open and called.

"Ahhh, operator can I get an ambulance here. There is this woman that fell on the ground and is bleeding ....." Kira speak rapidly into the phone, he closed the phone and waited. He gingerly touched the woman where he was bleeding and recoiled back as his finger when he touched the blood.

"Ewww! " Kira takes his finger and wipes it on a piece of tissue, Kira then takes off his jacket and bundle it under the woman's head. After waiting for 5 minutes, the ambulance came into the premise it was creating loud noises. The Ambulance rolled to a stop in the bus stop and the paramedics of the ambulance rushed out with their first aid kit.

" Kid, is it you that called the ambulance" The paramedic asked. He seemed to be in his mid-twenty with yellow hair, and a confident smile on his face and was wearing light clothes that identifies him as a paramedic.

"Yea, it was me." Kira replied after some hesitation.

"Would you like to come along with us to the hospital?" The paramedic asked

"ahhhh..." Kira replied struggling to answer the paramedic

" Why don't you come?" Paramedic asked, almost as it is a command to follow him.

" Well, alright." Kira replied. As they were talking the other paramedic was inspecting the woman on the ground.

"Hey, Mu, come over here and help me, would ya?" The other paramedic asked.

"Sure, Kojiro, Just wait a moment? " Mu replied while walking toward Kojiro. Together two man lifted the woman up onto the stretcher and carry her to the back on the ambulance truck. Kira just watched them with up most curiosity.

"Hey kid, come on to the back and sit beside of me." Mu said as he reach down and grabbed Kira's jacket off the ground

"Oh, coming." Kira replied. He jumped onto the ambulance, and dropped his bag to his right on the seat.

"Oh yea! Kid, what's your name? I hate calling people by their age. It is unethical." Mu asked

"Oh...ahhh. I am Kira, nice to meet you" Kira said extending his hand out to shake Mu's hand which was offered.

"Nice to meet you, Kira. Would you mind telling me what happen there?" Mu questioned. So Kira recited what happen, Mu takes out a writing pad, listening attentively and writing it all down.

"Ahhh.. I see, so that's what happen. Hey, Kojiro, it's a class E situation, slow down a bit" Mu shout out to the front of the ambulance truck.

"Roger, Mu." Kojiro replied causally, "Did you check on the kid yet?"

"Not yet, getting to it." Mu said as he leaned over to my seat and sat down next to me, "Alright Kira tell me if it hurts when I press down or rub it."

"Sure." Kira replied and let Mu check over him. Mu tssked a few times when he found bruises and few scratches. Then they arrived at the hospital, Mu and Kojiro lifted the woman up on the stretcher and carry her onto a wheeled bed and carried her into the hospital.

" Hey, Kira. Come with me, I just need you to write your personal details and you are free to go, alright?" Mu said.

"Ahh.. Sure, Mu" Kira said grabbing his bag and carried it into the hospital. The hospital was quite a new one, it was built very recently in the past 5 year. The paint is still fresh . The halls had a refreshing feeling in it and it wasn't like the older hospital that had this gloomy feeling to it like there was death all around the room the window's blind were wide open letting the light shine through into the halls. After filling in the form, Kira walked out slowly, then he felt his phone was vibrating in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Kira here.........." Kira replied

" Arthurn here.. WHERE ARE YOU?" Arthurn screamed through the phone. Kira immediately lifted his phone away from his ear and starred at the phone screen and starred blinking and trying to make some sense.

" KIRA, LOOK AT THE TIME!" Arthurn shouted again.

Kira looked at the time, he stood there gapping.

"AHHH, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" Kira screamed and started running for the nearest taxi stand and hung his phone up

* * *

Any way this is the last chapter of the week taking a break anyway for oct 29, so yea, having time to relax and hwk.


	3. Chapter 3:Ouch! That hurts!

Hey, this is my third chapter and be worn, there are a bit of action at the ending so bare with me. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3: Ouch! That hurts!

Kira ran for the taxi stop and climbed into one of the taxi that were waiting. The taxi was red on the outside and the paint were very bright. From the outside, the taxi looks awesome but once inside it feels like you want to get out as fast of possible, the taxi seats were worn out. The air conditioner were always broken and created stinking air. Kira took a deep breath of fresh air before going into the taxi.

"Taxi driver, please drive me to this location." Kira said as he show the driver the location.

"OK. " The driver said. After 20 minutes of riding the taxi, he finally arrived at the school. The school was called General United Neutral Displayed Academy Naturals school to simply put it G.U.N.D.A.M school. It was one of the best due to the technology offer in the school. It had at least 50 years of experience in teaching fine academically achieving student that has a high GPA. It was one of the best school possible that focus on the mechanics, computers and electronics. Kira charges up the steps of the school and runs into the hall. He walks up the steps to the office to report himself being late. Kira pushes the door open and looks into the office. It was very plain, and look like a very relaxing atmosphere. Kira walked up to the secretary.

"I see you are late again, Kira" The secretary stated bluntly.

"Yes, I seem to be" Kira replied shuffling closer to the desk.

"Well, fill the sheet of paper out, Kira" The secretary said bored " I bet the principle would like to see your excuse." Kira sighed and grab his pen from his pencil case and start filling in the piece of paper and wrote down everything that happened in the morning

" Here."Kira said handing the paper to the secretary

" Well, Kira! This excuse is different than your previous one, the principle would love this new one." The secretary mock Kira. "Now,Kira go to class." Kira grabs his bag and climbed to the 4 floor of the school and opens the door to his class. The class at the time was computer engineering, the room was filled with computers and there was a white marker board in the front. The room was old and with tons of scratches all over the walls. The ceiling's paint were falling apart

"Mr Kira, I see that you made it to school with out being decapitated by a car" Mr. Waltfeld said

"Yea" Kira stated plainly and blushing.

" He can't even get to school on time, what a sucker!" A guy in the back shouted out loud. He had black hair and a had a sharp tongue and intention.

"Now Shin, You shouldn't comment on Mr. Kira's incompetence of getting to school early like normal people. It's like you, you cannot even do anything right, at all. Like one time, you couldn't follow the instruction and couldn't get a mark at all and also the time..... I think you got my point right, Shin" Mr. Waltfeld said. Shin immediately sat back down murmuring to himself.

"Now Kira, get to your seat and pay attention, unless you get loss also doing that." Mr Waltfeld said.

"Yes, sir" Kira said and walked toward the seat that was next to Athrun's seat. Athrun is one of my best friend since elementary school in grade 1. That day Athrun and I met and we played with each other. We were practically like brother in blood unable to separate. Although Athrun moved on with life making new friends and meeting new people, while I decided to remain friendless with other. We were still buddies for life and we promised each other when we were moving on to high school, that we will still be best friend. Athrun was a reliable friend, he keeps my secrets and he was practically cool. He knew almost every one in the school and was pretty much one of the popular kids in the school that was known to all. He had long hair with spiky hair that drapes down his face and half of his hair covers his eyes. Athrun had this ability to look good in whatever clothes he wear and can look awesome. Athrun nodded and greeted me with a nod. On a piece of paper, he wrote a note and he slid the note to me to read.

Kira mentally read the piece of paper which was "So what happen today". So Kira wrote what happen today on a piece of paper for the second time and slid the paper to Athrun. Athrun looked at the piece of paper and frowned and leans to Kira's ear

"Meet me on the roof at break time" Athrun whispered. Kira turned his head to him and nodded. After listening to Mr. Waltfeld blabber for 30 minutes. At break, he gets up and packs his bag. Kira slung it over his shoulders and walks out the door. He glances back and saw Athrun asking Mr. Waltfeld about the homework. Arthurn looked at Kira and gave a hand gesture that he will be there and that Kira should go up first. "All right," Kira thought to himself.

He walked up to the roof top of the school and lay down on the school roof looking up to the sky.

"The cloud's are so peaceful and calm, I wish I can be like that and don't have to worry anything at all" Kira murmuring to himself and sighed.

"And you will feel like that when we are through with you, " A voice rang out from behind him. Kira stood up and looked at the person talking. He stood there looking and was shocked by the people that were there. Shin brought along 10 of his gang member who all stood there chuckling

" Whoa, Hey....yy guys! I didn't do anything wrong to you, right?" Kira said

" I think you did, twerp. I got made fun of in class and it's your fault" Shin said trying to keep his angry in, "Guys, take him out" The gang of people started to surround Kira, and were all smirking at him.

"Dude, take it.... uhgg" Kira tried to say when the first punch connected his face and he was sent flying through the air. Then the group of people close in on Kira and started kicking his body. After 5 minutes, they dragged Kira to his feet and pushed him against the wall. Shin walked up to him and started punching him all over his body.

" huhhh... You like that? You like that? Well feel some more" Shin shouted. At that time, Arthrun made his appearance and stopped Shin's punch from hitting Kira again. Arthrun then punched Shin in the facfe and sent Shin flying, Shin looked at Arthrun with a fierce stare

" Petty boy, don't stop me" Shin said angrily

" I will and I can" Arthrun stated trying to contain his anger.

"Take him, boys" Shin shouted.

The group of boys wanted to circle Arthrun, and take him out like Kira, but Arthrun was smart enough to not let them corner him. He immediately dash out and lashed out at the boys with his fist, knocking down a few of the boys with a quick jab to their face. The rest of the boys danced away from Arthurn and formed a big circle around him. They took turns to run at Arthrun, but Arthrun grab the person who tried to take him down and threw him back into the guys circling him. Then Arthrun runs out of the broken circle and knock out another few guys. Eventually Arthrun finish them off, he slowly stride toward Shin. Shin tried to punch at Arthrun, immediately Arthrun blocked the shot. Arthrun retaliated with a punch into the stomach, Shin bowels over from the pain. Athrun pushes Shin so that his face faces him, Arthrun pulls his fist behind him and let it fly.

"Ahhggg" Shin said as he falls to the ground.

" Don't hurt Kira again or you will have to deal with me again, now scram!" Arthrun shouted. Shin and his goons ran off and Arthrun walked up to Kira and crouched next to him

"Kira, wake up" Arthrun said as he slaps him lightly in the face. Kira was in a bad shape, his face were covered with bruises and his body was bruised badly. His clothes were ripped and stained with dirt. Arthrun felt around Kira's rib cage, and felt a few broken ribs. Kira moaned and weakly and slaps at Arthrun's hands. Arthrun chuckles

"At least he isn't dead yet" Arthurn said, as he flips his phone up to call the ambulance.

* * *

Leave some comments please


	4. Chapter 4: A dead dream!

Hey guy's my fastest chapter that I have ever made and posted, please excuse my errors or grammar ones too  


* * *

Chapter 4: A dead dream!!

At the hospital, Mu sat on in the cafe that the hospital had. It was plain but a very popular cafe of the country. The entrance is an automated door and there were television littered all around the walls. The walls were painted green and strips running along the bottom of the wall. The cashier place brought a really comforting side of the shop and there was smoothing music in the background. The main feature that caught any person who came in was the large window that carried in sunlight and brought a special and fantastic feel and view to the shop.

"Hahhh... This is life" Mu stated out loud and stretching his arms in the air " I wonder how the kid is doing?" Immediately he heard his phone ring, taking out his phone and answered the phone.

"Mu, is that you," A voice rang through the receiver

" Hey, Meyrin, how's it going?" Mu said teasingly as he stir his coffee with his stick. Meyrin was a high school student that was the daughter of Dr. Hawke. Today was one of those special day when the student could go to their parents work place and experience what their parent did.

" Mu, don't get funny, oh me. Or I will have my father sass you." Meyrin said

"OK! OK! calm your horses" Mu sighed and shaking his head. "So why did you phone me?"

"Oh, the patent you just brought in, wants to speak to you." Meyrin continue to say.

"Oh, OK." Mu said and ended the call. He looked out the window and pull a weary face and finish his coffee, get out of his seat and look at the view once more and walk out of the shop. As he walked out of the shop the sunlight seemed to dim very much. Holding his hands high in the air and yawn. "Man I can't get any good rest and I have this feeling that I won't have any for a long time" Mu thought. Mu finally arrive at the door and knock on the door. He heard someone say to come in, so he open the door, slowly. It was the blond haired woman but her head was bandaged and was covered by a quilt and she was also hooked up to a monitor.

"How are you feeling, Madam?" Mu said as he walked across the room to grab a seat next to the woman

"I am fine for now" The woman said "what is your name?"

"Name's Mu and your"s" Mu asked as he lean back into the chair.

"My name is June Sol," June said

"Ahh.. nice to meet you June" Mu said

"Can you tell me what happen today this morning, cause I can't remember much, all I could remember is that I was at a bus station and I seem to be focusing somewhere else and tripped and fell over something and fell." June said

" Well you are about right about that, June but you got cushion by a kid that was standing in front of you" Mu answered with joy

" Ohhh....." June said as she try to say something, Mu phone rang.

" Can we continue this conversation later, June" Mu said as he got up and started up pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Sure," June said. Mu immediately walked out and answered the phone

"Kojiro, what's up? New case?" Mu asked as he strolled down the hall to the exit out in the back which held the ambulances.

"Yeah Mu, it's at the G. U. N. D. A. M. School." Kojiro said

" Oh, that rich man's school" Mu asked

"Yeah," Kojiro said " It's also that kid's school, Kira"

" Really, I was planning to go there anyway to take to the principle because nobody will believe Kira anyway" Mu said facing his shock for a while before regaining his expression.

"All right Mu, talk to the principle and I will get to the case, deal?" Kojiro said

" Agree!" Mu said running down the last few steps to the ambulance and ending the call. He jump into the back compartment of the ambulance and nod to Kojiro in the driver seat. Kojiro pulled on his sunglass and nodded back and started the engine and started on the school.

After opening the siren and traveling there in 5 minutes, Mu jumped out from the back and ran up to the office and requested to see the principle. The secretary looked at him suspiciously but let him in, just because of his paramedic uniform.

"Hello madam" Mu said as he enter the room. Mu double take at the principle. She had a brown hair and brown eyes. Even though she wore a business suit, she still looked awesome. She had this natural beauty in her and she wore a stern face and striking posture. Mu was dumb struck, but immediately remember what he was there for and read the name tag on her desk.

"Ahhh.. Ms. Ramius, I am here on behalf of Kira to explain his inconvenience of his lateness. He was in a situation........" Mu started to say.

"....and was held up in the hospital and was late, I know. I know." Ms. Ramius said out loud as her face soften. " I can never tell what he will come up next"

"He has a lot to learn, he is still young." Mu stated

"I suppose he does." Ms. Ramius said.

"Anyway I am here to explain for Kira's held up in the hospital and also to attend to a kid who is in pain. So I can't really talk much. So here, is my number, you can call me to verify Kira's lateness if you wish" Mu said as he handed her his phone number that was written on a piece of paper.

"What is your name, may I ask?" Ms. Ramius asked

"Name's Mu La Flag" Mu answered. Mu got up to leave and was blushing as he did and ran up to the roof. He meet Kojiro halfway up the staircase and help him carry the stretcher up the rest of the way. As they walk out the doorway, they saw a black haired person in school uniform which was standing next to a bruised up guy. Mu and Kojiro jog over there and they could see the damage that was induced to the boy. Mu recognized the face and ran over and crouched down next to him.

"Kira, are you OK?" Mu asked as he and Kojiro started assessing the damage done. Mu turn to the black haired boy and looked at him. He seem to have this fire inside his eyes.

"What's your name, son?" Mu ask as he turn around to look at him better

"Arthrun, are you a friend of Kira's?" Arthrun asked

"Yes, Arthrun! Would you mind telling us what happen?" Mu asked. So Arthrun recited what happen with out much pleasure.

"Thanks, Arthrun. If you want to visit him here's the hospital addresses, so just go there if you want to find him." Mu said handing him the card from his pocket

"Thanks" Arthrun said as he bound toward the door to get to the next class.

Kojiro and Mu strap Kira into the stretcher and ran down the stairs to the ambulance. They placed Kira onto the bed and strapped him in. Kojiro jumped into the driver seat and drive off immediately. Kira eye's merely open, he wiggle his finger for Mu to come closer.

"I am so pathetic, Mu. If I live through this, I wish I cou...lld...dd channgee..............." Kira said as his voice falter and his head turned to the side with his eyes closed like if he was dying. Mu immediately hooked Kira to a machine that monitors his heartbeat and could find almost no pulse what so ever.

"KOJIRO, CODE A, CODE A." Mu shouted as he pulled out the defibrillator and started charging the electricity and started trying to shock Kira awake.

"COME ON, KIRA. You can't die like this without full filling your dream! Come on, damn it!" Mu shouted which eventually became a whisper as he keep on shock Kira trying to revive him and doing cardiac pushes to revive him

* * *

Please leave some commentz!


	5. Chapter 5: Drunk

Hey guys sorry for the long delay. I sort of got caught up with my work so i didn't really have time to write. And also in advange sorry if there is any grammer mistakes

* * *

Chapter 5: Drunk

5 minutes later, the ambulance speed into the hospital road. Mu kick open the doors as the ambulance rolled to a stop and jump down. Doctor came out of the hospital and assist Mu in pulling Kira's stretcher and start wheeling Kira into the emergency room. Mu ran along the side of the stretcher and holding up IV drips, as they enter the emergency room, Mu hang the IV drips onto a stand, slowly turns down to see Kira's calm and still face. He slowly turns away and walk out of the room. As the door closes behind him, the red light that was above the emergency room turns on. Mu slowly walk to the chair and sigh. He lift his hands up to his eyes and rub them. He slowly got up and start walking toward the cafe to get some coffee. He stood in the door way and saw the lights being close off one by one. He stroll in and looked around for the employee.

"Hey, are you guys closing right now?" Mu asked the guy wearing a green apron and white long sleeve button up shirt with brown hair.

"Yea, for the lunch break. There is not enough hands today to continue service for lunch" The man answered

" Oh, OK!" Mu said as he start out the door. He slowly and gloomy walk into the the hallway which lead out of the emergency room and sat down in one of the seat.

" Hey, Mu! You look terrible, what happen?"Dr. Hawke ask pleasantly as he stroll from around the corner of the hall and sat down beside Mu. Dr. Hawke was one of the most respected person in the hospital and friendly. Every patient that was in the hospital would have meet him and felt his cheery personality and attitude and would never forget about him.

"It seems like a terrible day today, I think I am not having a good day." Mu answered half-heartedly.

"Oh, Mu! Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I will go and talk to the head of the hospital for you." Dr. Hawke said with concern in his face

"Oh, thanks, Dave. I owe you one." Mu said as he looked up to the red light, sadly and walk down to hall toward the lockers.

"Hey, Mu! I will call you when the operation is done, OK!" Dave shouted. Mu being too tired and gloomy to speak, just stuck his hand up in the air and gave a thumbs up to Dr. Hawke. The locker was on the other side of the hospital, the room was fill with multipliable lockers that was a grayish color. The room was respectively cleaned and was shiny. There was a few doors that led to the shower room and the dressing room. Slowly Mu twist his lock's dial and pull the lock out of the loop. Mu grabs his formal clothes from the grayish locker and change into his regular clothes. He walked out of the hospital and got into a taxi.

"Garden street road, Garden City apartment, No 3, please" Mu said to the taxi driver, he stare out the window as the taxi start down the road. After arriving at his apartment around 20 min after the car started toward his apartment, he pay the taxi driver and got off the taxi. Garden city tower was a quite new tower it was one of the most recently built in the past 10 years around the block, that have swimming pools, arcades, and a storage place for each apartment holder in the apartment. The apartment housed at least 450 people. The outer coating of the building is coated light blue and had white strips running down the sides of the building. The building was armed with middle range security system that made a recent fuss with the local people. Mu placed his hand on the scanning panel, a light rolled slowly down the panel. The confirmation voice scared Mu back to his senses, and the door popped open. Mu slowly work his way toward the elevator. The security guard stare at Mu, he start waving to Mu trying to catch his attention. Mu saw the guard's hand waving at him, the guard saw that he caught his attention and wave him over. Mu cautiously stroll over and stare at the guard. The guard licked his lips and was about to open his lips to give Mu a speech.

"Save it,old man!" Mu said, feeling irritated. He rode the elevator, listening to the music which was sort of sad and sorrowful. Feeling more down, Mu open his apartment door, he crawled into the shower and turned it on into a cold shower trying to numb his body feeling out.

"Arrghh, Kira shouldn't have died I shouldn't have taken time to go and talk to her, I could have save him. I ....." Mu thought as he turned up the temperature. Slowly he drag himself out, dressed he walk to his favorite bar which was a few blocks away from the apartment. The bar had stairs leading down into the room. The sign had a big lights that keep on flashing "Green Island" The temperature was considerably tolerable even though there were a lot of people in it. Slowly Mu drag himself into the seat and order 15 bottle of beer. On the 14 th beer, he saw a familiar face in the crowd and Ms. Ramius walked up to his seat and sat down. She was wearing a dress and her hair was tied up, her lips were glossy and her eyes seem to twinkle and a bit red.

"Mu, what are you doing?" Ms. Ramius asked.

"Leave me alone!" Mu replied half drunk

"Really Mu, don't be such a idiot keeping your emotion inside! Tell me why you are feeling this way, I can help you?" Ms. Ramius said softly. Mu broke down at that time and start crying and pouring his emotion out to Ms. Ramius who sat there listening attentively.

"Oh there, there! Do you feel better?" Ms. Ramius said as she pat Mu on the back. Mu nod as he lean forward to reach for his glass of beer,

"You know! Ms. Ramius, I l....." Mu was about to say as his phone rang. He hastily grab it and ask Ms. Ramius to excuse him for a minute.

"Mu here," Mu said half soberly

"Mu, Kira is alive and kicking! The doctors finished the operations on him which is successful by the way. And right now he is all right and awake" Dr. Hawke said

" What, he is ALIVE" Mu exclaimed out loud and jumping up almost knocking the table with all the bottle all over Ms. Ramius.

"Yes, Mu. Now haul your butt over here because he wants to see you right now" Dr. Hawke commanded.

"Yes, Sir!" Mu said now completely awake. He signal the waiter to give the tab to him. He reach into his pocket and couldn't find his wallet. Mu stood up and started patting his pockets for his wallet. Ms. Ramius stare at him amusingly and got out her purse and pay the tab.

" I owe you one. Can I have your phone number, so I can repay you back later?" Mu said blushingly

"Is this some form of pick up that you are trying Mu?" Ms. Ramius said. Mu blush deeper as she wrote down on her piece of paper her phone number.

".........Thanks, Murrue!" Mu said after reading the piece of paper. He ran for his apartment to get his wallet and his car keys, and rode the elevator down to the parking lot. He ran to parking lot 55. Pressing the button on the remote, the alarm of his car disarmed. The car was a sports vehicle, it had a ford sign in the front, the car body scheme was completely yellow and had two lines running down the middle of the car cover it had fins at the back of the car. The cover on top side of the car was low and was good for speed racing. Mu slid across the cover of the car and open the door into the drivers seat. He turn on the engine and start driving the car to the hospital. In about 15 minutes, he arrive at the door of the hospital, he stop his car in the parking lot and ran up the steps. He swiftly stroll to Kira's room after finding what room he was in. He open the door, and saw Kira still with bandages over his body. Kira lifted his head up to face Mu, but lacking strength due to the surgery, his head slam back down onto the pillow.

"Whoa Kira, be careful! You just came out from your surgery." Mu said as he ran over to where Kira was, and assist him by moving him into a sitting position.

"Thanks, Mu" Kira said.

"Don't mention it, Kira" Mu said as he sat back down " What was the urgent thing you wanted to tell me about?" Kira's face scrunched up and started to cry.

"Mu.... I had this nightmare happening, when I wassss..... asleep .... I could seeee... my parents on the road driving back from their trip when they heard about the news of me.. me getting hurt. As they were coming along a cross stop. A drunk driver riding a truck didn't stop and crashed into my parent's car and ..... I feel they are dead" Kira said as he was bawling. Mu remained silent as he listen and was trying to swallow that Kira was still alive and that Kira's parent maybe dead.

"Mu, can you help me find out if they are dead?" Kira said as he gathered himself.

" Sure Kira, you need some sleep, I will help you check on them." Mu said as he left the room and closing the door behind him. Flipping open his phone and started scrolling through the phone book of his phone.

"Hey, Arnold! Can you help me with something? Can you help me check on two people called "Mr. and Mrs. Yamato"? Also can you help me check on the adoption law and Kira's relative and see if any of them have any ability to take in Kira?" Mu said as he walk down the hall which was dark and seemly gloomy and the lights seemed to flicker like a dying light.

* * *

Leave some comments or critizism, I don't really mind.


	6. Chapter 6: New life

sorry for the update, I was pretty usy recently and I was writing for another story that I may post up this week.

* * *

Chapter 6: New life

The phone rang in the dark room, groaning Mu reach over the desk and grab his mobile phone and answer.

"Mu here," Mu groan as he flip open his phone.

"Arnold, Mu I did as you asked, but I do bear some bad news." Arnold's voice mutter over the cell phone.

"Well tell me then," Mu said.

"Well, Kira's parents are dead, that I have confirmed. Kira also seems to have relative that are willing to take him in and are able to, but......" Arnold voice falter as he turned over a few loose leaf of page.

"Arnold, tell me now!" Mu demand as he shift himself to a sitting position on his bed.

" Well, he apparently has an aunt and a cousin, who are moving here at to the city." Arnold said in a very monotoned voice

"Ohhh..." Mu said very depressingly " We better contact them."

"Right, Mu, they are planning to move to the city anyway as I just saud." Arnold said

"What! How did you know that...?" Mu ask Arnold

"I have my ways, anyway you have to come by my office to get the phone number." Arnold said sinisterly.

" Fine, Fine, but later OK." Mu said slowly

_In the morning ....._

Kira was in the front lawn of the hospital and stretching and gave out moan from the pains the stitches gave him. _Groan, these stitches are going to kill me, I think I better learn how to fight so I can defend myself from getting more stitches_ Kira thought as he start to reach down to his feet. Walking over to the bench along road, and sat down slowly. He looked around and saw a doctor walking along whistling, and greeting people cheerfully and dance around. _What a weird guy!_ Kira thought as he saw the doctor approaching the door of the hospital. There was a scream and a shout. Kira turn his gaze upward and saw a vase starting fall down from the 10th floor. Kira register it, immediately got up and start running toward the doctor to push him away from the vase. As he was running, Kira started to feel his stitches being stretch apart, and felt blood starting to leak out of the wound. _Gotta get there before it hits him_ Kira thought as he ran till his breath became rag. Kira's wound split open and blood start gushing out, and Kira fall down to his kneels, clutching his wound. _There is only one way to save that man now_ Kira thought mustering his strength.

"Hey! You dancing stupid man that assumes that he is a doctor, watch out of for the vase before it hits your stupid head." Kira shouted as his head fall down to face the cement road due to the pain the stitches is giving him.

The doctor turns around startle, then looked up. The doctor saw the vase flying through the air collecting speed. He immediately jumped into action. He jump back and performed a handstand, at the same time kicking the vase in the air. The doctor immediately let his feet fall to the ground,he fluidly slid his coat off. He whipped it around knocking the pieces of the vase away from him. Kira looked in amazement, mouth open and cough out blood. _wow this guy can teach me martial arts, I must... _Kira thought as he blacked out from the open wound.

Kira slowly open up his eyes and look up to the ceiling.

"Hey, your awake! How are you?" Someone said that came Kira's right side. Kira swivel his head to his side and could see the doctor that kicked the vase.

"Oh hello" Kira stare at him curiously

"Name's Dr. Hawke, thanks for the head's up a moment ago," Dr. Hawke said

"Ohh, no problem..! Doctor can you teach me how to fight?" Kira said bursting out loudly after some hesitation.

"Hmmm...... Can I teach you to fight ...hmmm?" Dr Hawke said as he lifted his arm up and scratch his chin. Kira just stared at him for a while

"No!" Dr. Hawke said as he got up from his chair and walk for the door.

"Why not?" Kira ask, heart beating fast

"Well.....Not until you are feeling better, and also I won't be able to teach you for I am not certify to teach you. You should go to this dojo in order to teach you how to fight." Dr Hawke said as he pull out his wallet and flip it open his wallet and search through his cards to find the right one. After a few minute, he pulled out a card and handed to Kira

"Thanks, Doctor," Kira said happily and holding the card and slipping into his own wallet.

"Well, I better get to work now, I don't want to get fired for staying with Mu's patient for too long" Doctor Hawke said amusingly and winking at Kira.

_A week later._

_Finally, I am out of the stupid hospital_, Kira thought as he pack his duffel bag, which was given to him by Mu who went to Kira's house to get his clothing and bag. _It seems I am going to have to live with my aunt now who is living at my place right now_, Kira thought as he stretch upward and slowly bend back down. A lot has happen since last week, Mu came in sadly one afternoon and told him that his parents are indeed dead. This of course confirmed what Kira had dream of about, the second thing that he told him that his Aunt and his cousin will live with him. Arthrun later on also came in to give him update of what happen at school and give him his homework that was building up over the past 3 weeks. _Got so much to do, and I gotta sign up for that lesson_ Kira though as he looked around and pick up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. There was a knock at the door, the door slowly crept open. A woman with blond hair, wearing a white blouse and black skirt, she carried a handbag. She looked around the room and stroll toward Kira. Kira stared at her, he couldn't recall where he had seen her.

"Are you Kira by any chance," The woman said as she stop in front of Kira

"Yes, Madam. Do I know you from anywhere" Kira said as he drop his duffel bag and placed one hand at his hips and scratch his head with the other

"Yes, You do, you actually call for the ambulance, when I fell down. My name is June Sol" June said as she stretch out her hand to shake Kira.

"Oh, that was not a problem. If you where in my position you would do the same for me." Kira said causally stretching out his hand to shake the woman's hand.

"You are being too modest." The woman said as she drop her hand back to the side.

" Have you come to do something, Mrs. Sol?" Kira said as he drop his hand back to his side.

"Ahhh... yes. Are you available next Saturday? I would like to treat you to dinner." June asked

"I think so, yes." Kira said pondering about his schedule.

"OK, here is my business card and the restaurant card, it contains the address and phone number. Be sure to be there at 6:00 o'clock sharp." June said

" Yes, madam." Kira said and was pondering what to do. Then he heard a loud and familiar voice.

"I think I better get going." June said as walk out, "remember next Saturday at 6:00."

"OK," Kira said as he wave to her. After a few moments, A short blond haired girl pop into the room.

"Kira, you are not dead yet, I was hoping you were dead so I can take your bedroom!" The blond hair girl yelled out of the top of his lung.

"Callagi, brat-ish as ever. Are you wearing my shirt and my pants" Kira asked startled and wincing from her yelling.

" Yeah, I am. Just so that you know you don't have a sense of fashion and who was that woman doing in here." Callagi said as she jumped into the room, bending side to side.

" None of your business! Why are you here?" Kira said as he reach down and grab his duffel bag and stuffing the cards into his pocket.

" Aunty is afraid you can't make it home, so we came. Is she your girlfrienddddd? I never knew you would want to date old people." Callagi said tauntingly and halfway out the door.

" Like I said none of your beeswax," Kira said shaking his hand side to side. _I wonder how I am going to survive the next 5 days_, Kira though as he gave a sigh and follow Callagi out to the parking lot.

* * *

Give some comments please


	7. Chapter 7: Training?

Well, hey guys. New update to the story. Sorry about the delay, I didn't have time to write since school started to get overwhelming. so enjoy the short chapter and leave some comments, plz!!!.

* * *

Chapter 7: Training?

Taking a deep breath, Kira slowly bent down to the floor. It was two days since his departure from the hospital and the pain from the stitches where still really painful. _I wonder when it will be back to my peak condition, I wonder if I really can go learn martial arts with this condition,K_ira thought as he pull himself back up. Slowly Kira slowly walked out of his room, and looked down the hall. I should go and buy some clothes for Friday and walk by the Dojo and see if I can join. Reaching down Kira grabbed his gray one side sling bag and swing it over his head and shoulder. _Well all set to go _Kira thought as he slowly crept through the hall silently, _I better not let my cousin know I am going out or she will literally force to my aunt to take her with me_. Suddenly a door to Kira's left slowly started to open, Kira looked around and saw the bathroom that wasn't being used. Kira crawled into the bathroom and close the door till there was a small gap. Kira took a deep breath and was hoping that it would be Caligula. They seem to be a sudden burst of Christmas music blowing out of the room. _Sounds like Walking in a Winter Wonderland_, Kira though as he open the door just as the door on the opposite side closed. Kira crept and started to swiftly walk toward the door, silently as he can, Kira swung open the door and slip out of the apartment.

"Finally out of the house," Kira said with a sigh and walk toward the elevator. Pressing the button and waited. There was a bell like sound, and the elevator open. Inside the elevator was a basic mirrors for people to view themselves. "Sigh" Kira exhaled, as the smoothing jazzy elevator music runs in the background. The door soon arrived at the ground floor, and the elevator door opened. Kira made his way from the apartment's ground to the bus stop. A bus rolled to a stop just when Kira arrived at the bus stop. Paying for his fare, he made his way to the top part of the double decker bus, getting a seat near the middle.

* * *

After 30 minutes

Kira jump out of the bus and stared up to the shopping mall, La Trisplazo. This was one of the countries' biggest mall, There were about 10,000 shops inside and had a few other entertainment such as a skating ring, swimming facility and a place for laser tag inside the mall, and not to mention an Imax theater and a normal cinema. Kira looked around saw a lot of people strolling around, there wasn't a lot of people at the mall. Kira made his way through the parking lot and enter the mall, walking over to the mall's map. He check up a fashion shop called the Laziea for Young gentlemen. This shop was internationally known for an elegant style of dressing but it was more casual clothing then formal suits. Taking the escalator up to the 5 floor and walked in and scanned the shop and purchase a few jackets and some button up dress shirt. Walking out of the mall, Kira took the bus to the dojo

"Well this is it the dojo just around the corner of the bus stop or so the paper says." Kira said as he walked away from the bus stop, toward the corner of the street. After a few minute the dojo came into plain view. The dojo wasn't really elegant it was a size of an ordinary house paint blue and white. In the garden, there were a few withering plants and the gates was rusting slowly. The dojo was hard to distinguish from the other houses on the block, if it wasn't for the sign hanging from the front door, you would have pass by it like it was another houses.

"Wow, I was expecting something more than this, I suppose" Kira thought as he looked up to the gray clouds that was starting to look like it was starting to to rain. Slowly tilting his head back down, there was a sort of flickering feeling like a television on a channel that doesn't work to happening to Kira's left eye. Kira felt immense pain in his eyes, Kira tried to support himself, but could not and fell to the floor. "ughhh," Kira moaned as he lost conscience.

* * *

Kira opened his eyes, and slowly turn his head from side to side, he was in a building, with bamboo swords hung on the yellowish walls and a scroll that was hung on the wall. On left side of the room there was a brown door, that stood out in room, beside the door, there were bags that belong to Kira. The floor was filled with wooden board.

"So son, you're awake finally" said a voice. Kira rolled out from the makeshift mattress and look upward and saw a man robed in a traditional Kendo uniform. He was a man that was around his 50, and was wearing a robe that was white and had some black and orange stripes at the bottom of the robe. He had a face that looked young despite his age, and yellow hair. Along his right eye he had a scar that ran from his eyebrow down to his cheek. It had a white top and red pants. Kira got up slowly very cautious with the man, surprise with his reaction rate.

"My name is Andrew Waltfeld, nice to meet you." Andrew said walking close by and sat down, "It seems you faint outside my dojo, so I got you from outside."

"Thanks, I think" Kira said scratching his head slowly looking at Andrew.

"Andrew, can you teach me to fight?" Kira said after a long moment of hesitation.

Andrew stood up and walk over to the stand that held the bamboo swords. Andrew slowly lifted one up and slowly finger the top of the sword. Slowly twirling his sword in his hand, he sighed.

"You don't need any training at all from me" Andrew said, looking at his hand, which had a red shaded ring which had a ghostly shape that Kira just notice on his right hand.

"What do you mean?" Kira exclaim as he step up to one knee clutching his fist. Andrew walk over with the bamboo sword in his hand. Kira leaped back and take a fighting stance with his right fist forward and his left fist by his waist. Andrew nodded in approval, and whirled the sword in his hand. Andrew suddenly brought down the sword onto Kira, Kira swiftly swung his left leg in a wide arching circle throwing his right hand out to balance himself. Kira abruptly stop his leg right before Andrew's leg, Bring up his right hand, Kira caught Andrews out stretch hand and wrapped his left hand around Andrew's outstretch hand. Kira than started to pull his hands forward, as he started to rise in a half crouch and threw Andrew onto the ground.

"What the .....!!" Kira exclaimed, staring at his hand and Andrew.

"As I was saying, you have training already and do not need me." Andrew said as he got to his feet, groaning.

"But I don't remember that I did." Kira said still in disbelief.

" Well, when you remember come back to me, OK?" Andrew said as he started walking to the other side of the dojo.

"Does it have to do with that ring on your hand, Andrew?" Kira asked. Andrew who was heading to the other side of the dojo, stopped and smiled slowly.

"Maybe," Andrew said as he continued walking away.

* * *

Kira walked out side after a few moments to get his bags back, _man, that is the weird. _Kira said as he walked to the nearest bus station.

Pulling out his IPod Nano, he scrolled thought his playlist and randomly clicked on a song, and stare out the window and sighed and eventually dose off.

Kira slowly walked to the elevator and pushed the apartment level button and as he approach his apartment door. He started to feel a grim shiver running down his spine. He dropped his bag to the floor and slowly reach for the keys in his pocket. He started reaching over to the door handle to grasp, and slid the key into the keyhole and slowly turned the key. As soon as the door unlock, a eerie creak came from the door as the door opened. Kira felt a chilling wind coming from his apartment, he started down the dark unlit hallway. Slowly, he stepped inside with his shopping bag, and stared down the door. Then as like a lightening, a pair of hand appeared down the hallway and started to approach Kira. Kira stare at it in disbelief and started to try and open the front door. It was locked and the bolts were all shut with out Kira acknowledgment. Kira turned and saw the hands were no more than two meters away.

"No, don't touch me," Kira yelled as he tried to shield himself from it. Then the hand shot out really fast and engulf Kira, Kira could only hear a deep and evil laughter ringing from the background.


End file.
